


The Mystery of Winston Chu

by peachykory



Category: Degrassi
Genre: deleted because ??, reposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykory/pseuds/peachykory
Summary: What's really going on in Winston's head?





	The Mystery of Winston Chu

**Author's Note:**

> I had this up and then deleted it, but I kinda wanna continue. I added in some things to this, too.

**Zoë Knows Best**

Winston asking unusual questions about Tristan wasn’t strange to Zoë. She discovered that he did this regularly once they started hanging out more and more. So, when he asked about why Tristan was so uptight about Miles’ number and the entire sex thing, she didn’t hesitate to tell him it was because he was still a virgin. 

Zoë never realized that it would lead to Miles wanting to dump Tristan, just for them to not break up and then actually seal the deal. Winston was adamant about knowing all the details and even asked Zoë when Miles wouldn’t tell him. She didn’t tell him, of course, and his face fell in disappointment before changing the subject. That was when she noticed something was off with the usual girl-crazy guy.

It was after the bus crash when she noticed it getting worse. Tristan had woke up after a week with a broken leg, a few cracked ribs, and more cuts and bruises than ever. Winston had been there by his side through his entire recovery, even more so than Miles. Always calling and texting him daily to check up on him to seeing if he needed anything. Tristan and Miles saw it as him just being a very supportive friend. Maybe that’s all it was, but Zoë didn’t see that.

Tristan’s first day back at school senior year, Winston walked him to all of his classes and even carried his books for him since he was still on crutches. Pulling out his chair, getting his lunch, and carrying his books. Those were all things couples did. Well, most couples. Miles hardly did those things for him. Opening the door was as far as he got since Winston was doing the rest.

Miles and Tristan still saw it as him only being a supportive friend. Zoë wasn’t so sure anymore.

As senior year went by, things got weirder. Winston dated a few girls, but never seemed that interested. Zoë wanted to ask. She desperately wanted to know now why and if her theory of Winston liking Tristan was true. During a game of truth or dare (something that became a go-to thing in the group) she causally asked Winston if he would ever date a guy.

When he looked up a Tristan then immediately denied it, saying that he was too “in love” with girls, that was when Zoë had her answer. She promised herself that she wouldn’t say a word on Winston’s behalf. It was going to be hell watching this play out until he got over whatever it was. But Zoë would be lying if she said it wasn’t going to be entertaining to watch.

**Miles' Discovery**

College sucked. That was something Miles figured out on first arrival. He and Tristan were hours apart and on two completely different schedule.. As he chugged down another beer, he went over to the couch in the middle of the room and sat next to Winston."This blows." 

"Doesn't look like it to me." Winston shrugged. The two of them hadn't been that close in the past year. They didn't have a huge fight or anything - just their interest weren't the same as they were. Winston would get snappy at him at every little thing lately. It pissed Miles off not knowing what was going on with someone who was his supposed to be best friend. 

"Whatever..." He mumbled. He pulled out his phone again to check to see if he had any missed calls or text from Tristan. Nothing. He tossed his phone to the side and slouched back. "You think he's done with me?" 

"What are you talking about?" Miles could tell he was annoyed by the tone in his voice. All he wanted to do was talk about his relationship troubles but couldn't even do that. 

Miles sighed, "Tristan. I think he might want to break up." 

Winston scoffed, "Or he's just busy with school. His life doesn't revolve around you, Miles." Winston stood and stormed off, like he usually did when they fought about nothing. It wasn't even a fight, really. 

Miles just couldn't figure out what was going on or when it started. Then it dawned on him. Tristan. Anytime Miles would complain about Tristan, Winston would get upset and defensive. It all made perfect sense now. Miles didn't know what to think. Winston was there for them after Tristan's accident, but he never would have thought it would come to this. _"Is that why he never wanted us together?"_ He asked himself. He couldn't shake the odd feeling. He wanted to question him, but instead got up to grab another beer. 

**Tristan's Confusion**

Tristan waited at The Dot for Winston and Zoë to arrive that late afternoon. He was finally able to get out of babysitting his nieces to go and visit with his old friends. He was happy to see them again. They didn't see much of each other since they all went to different colleges. The only two who went to the same school were Winston and Miles, but last he heard they weren't talking anymore.

Miles hadn't told him much about why, so he could only assume the worse. He didn't plan on asking Winston why they stopped talking and the was also the reason why he didn't bring Miles. There was also another reason. He had asked Miles to marry him last week. They were planning the wedding already and decided to have it sooner than later. 

He wanted Zoë and Winston to be apart of the wedding party. They were two of his best friends and they meant the world to him. He was sure they would say yes. How could they not? 

When he saw them walk in the door, he stood to greet them both in a hug. They sat and sipped on coffee while talking about new things going on in their lives. Zoë and Grace had found a house together and were moving in that weekend. Winston had been accepted for a paid internship at a game developing company for the upcoming summer. 

Tristan decided that now was better than ever to tell them the exciting new. "So... Miles and I are getting married." He and Zoë squealed with excitement. She started asking about wedding plans and everything going on. "We haven't decided on a date yet, but we want to do it soon. I have one more thing to ask. I would love if the two of you would be in my wedding party." 

"You're getting married..." Winston said with a deadpan look on his face. He hadn't reacted to the news at first. 

"Yeah." Tristan put his hand on Winston's arm. "Aren't you excited?" 

"Sure." Tristan watched as Winston stood and walked out. He looked over at Zoë for an answer, but all she could do was shrug. 

**Winston's Reveal**

The Milligan/Hollingsworth wedding wasn't a place Winston wanted to be. It'd been four months since Tristan made the big announcement and asked him and Zoe to be apart of their wedding party. He just wanted to tell Tristan the truth. If he could do that, then he could move on with his life and be happy. 

He knocked on the door and waited for Tristan to call him in. They were all getting ready in a room together and that included Miles. They had reconnected some since they _had_ to be in the same room for some wedding stuff, but for the most part Winston avoided him entirely. How could they go back to normal if Miles knew his feelings for Tristan? It was impossible. 

He didn't think anyone would find out, but it seemed they have. He could see Miles staring at him from the corner of his eye. He didn't realize that he was staring at Tristan since he'd got in there. He put his head down and walked over to the drink table and grabbed a glass of wine. He hated wine, but right now he needed it. He _had_ to tell him before it was too late. He knew Tristan wouldn't feel the same, but this was something big he'd been keeping for years. 

When Miles left the room to go welcome more of his family, Winston made his move. He tapped Tristan on the shoulder and asked to speak with him in private. They left the room and walked down the hall to another one with no one in it. 

"What's up?" Tristan asked.

Winston hesitated before answering. "I... I..." Winston struggled to get it out. He had to force it out. "I've liked you for a very long time and I don't know what to do about it except tell you. I know it's your wedding day, but I can't move on unless I tell you this. Please don't hate me..." He took a breath, the words coming out so fast he didn't have time to breathe. 

"Um..." Tristan was stunned. The look on Tristan's face told Winston he was lost for words. It wasn't a surprise. He probably just ruined a great friendship. 

"I'm sorry. I should have kept my mouth shut." Winston turned away to leave, but was stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. 

"I'm so glad you told me that, Winston. It takes a lot to admit something like that and I don't think I could have kept that secret for as long as you had." 

Winston didn't think before he leaned up and kissed Tristan. He wanted to regret it, but couldn't. He felt Tristan push him back after a could seconds. He didn't look mad or yell at him at all. Winston gave him a silent "thank you" and watched Tristan leave the room. Finally, he could be at peace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not trying to flatter myself but this was cute.


End file.
